One Night Too Far
by Broken-Dictionary
Summary: The princess of Hyrule and her personnel knight had gotten pretty close during their time spent together. Both thought the same about each other, except it felt foreign for them to have a relationship, considering their social status'. But nothing matters when you don't have a clear mind. [Breath of the Wild]
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to **AriTheDoggo,Chuuii **and Guest for telling me about the screw-up, sorry D:**

"I know I've heard that tune before…"

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, was making her way towards the outskirts of her land on horseback, when she heard a familiar song.

The tune sparked her curiosity, leading her towards a lone apple tree. Someone was sitting in it, playing a sort of wind instrument. The song was quite peaceful, the Princess recognised it slightly, but was unable to put her finger on what exactly it was.

She slid off her horse and quietly crept up underneath to get a better view of the person. It was late at night, so all she could see was the dark outline of a figure, although, it looked very much like a certain knight she was starting to warm up to. The person must've seen her because suddenly they hastily shoved their instrument away and started to shuffle across the branch.

Before they could get very far, Zelda climbed up to stop them, "Link, I didn't know you kept playing the ocarina. I thought you stopped after you went into training?"

The quite embarrassed Hyrulean covered his face, trying not to look the Princess in the eyes. He had always been ashamed that he still played such a childish instrument. After he went into training, Link wanted to be seen as mature, so he put down his ocarina and stopped chasing the fairies. Although it was difficult, he wanted to be respected by all the other knights of the Royal Guard. Of course, it didn't last long, and eventually he would go out in secret and play his beloved ocarina every night he could.

Zelda, who wasn't oblivious to his embarrassment, saw this and giggled, "You know, that song is quite familiar… what's it called?"

Hesitantly, Link uncovered his face, still avoiding eye contact, and took out his ocarina once more. He took a deep breath and started playing the song again. The Princess sitting beside him closed her eyes and listened closely. The melody was calm and smooth like the flow of water. She felt tranquil as she let the soft tune envelop her.

Then, as soon as it started, it ended.

The appointed knight looked shyly towards Zelda, who smiled and quietly clapped out of enjoyment.

"So, what's the song called?"

Link took a shaky breath before telling her, "It's the song… of storms."

She nodded her head as she suddenly recognised it, "That's right. It was always one of the best tunes you played, way back when." She then let her head rest on his shoulder, "Why did you come here? I'd thought you would have gone home."

"This is my favourite place," Link simply answered before carefully putting his ocarina away. He put an arm around the Princess and lent his head against hers before asking in return, "…Why are you here?"

Zelda then frowned and pushed the gentle hyrulean away. She growled, "My father was being awful again. He keeps reminding me of all the rumours that the townspeople say about me."

His face dropped and he felt sympathetic. The people of Hyrule all knew that Zelda still hasn't unlocked her full potential yet, and the fact that she keeps getting distracted by other things is holding her back from finally getting closer to finding the key. They secretly would call her 'the heir to the throne of failure'.

"So, I was going to _my_ favourite place. It's my favourite because all my worries just drain away, I can just forget everything."

In suspicion, the knight raised an eyebrow.

"…Can you come with me? Sometimes it gets lonely there."

In reply, Link sternly nodded his head. After all, it was his duty to make sure the Princess was _always_ content.

Zelda looked her knight in the eye and gave him a mischievous smirk before jumping off the tree branch. Link was a little confused as to what that meant, but it didn't matter, it was the Princess being the Princess. He slowly shuffled across the sturdy wood and slid down the trunk. Once his boots hit the grass, he brushed himself off and continued towards Zelda and her white horse.

"Alright, Link. You get on first,"

Taking it as an order, he jumped onto the steed first. After he had gotten himself comfortable, he felt Zelda hop on behind him. She pushed her face into his back and wrapped har arms around his torso. She smiled as she felt him jolt upwards, unexpecting to what she did.

"Take us to the Outskirts stable, once we get there, I'll tell you what to do next."

* * *

**Eyy, what didja think?  
****Please Reveiw, I wanna know your input :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of hooves pounding the dirt, the feeling of wind rushing through one's hair, the sight of the grass and trees speeding past… It was a scene familiar to both Link and Zelda. The two had ridden many times together, but this experience was different. The Princess enjoyed holding onto the back of her knight as they sped towards their destination. On the contrary, the knight found it somewhat uncomfortable. As Zelda pressed her face up against him, she studied the moonlit meadow they were passing through. Although she had ridden through it before, the pasture just seemed so much more beautiful.

They came to a sudden halt. In front of them was the large stable of Hyrule Outskirts. Zelda put her chin on Link's shoulder and whispered, "Just turn around and start galloping around the hill behind us."

Her whispering so close to his ear caused him to shudder, but he followed orders and got the royal horse to turn around and start walking behind the pseudo mountain, which was quite close to the Great Plateau mind you. Link started getting suspicious as to where they were _really_ going, no one leads you to an isolated area inbetween two large cliffs and tells you it's their 'quiet place' to just relax.

Soon enough, a small building was spotted... or half, as a small section of the building was sticking out of the Great Plateau. It was built out of a very dark kind of wood, and a few horses were grazing just outside the entrance. Zelda finally let go of Link and jumped off their mode of transport, with the knight following behind her. She turned to him with a stern expression on her face.

"I probably should've told you on the ride here… You _can't _ tell anyone about this,_ especially my father._ He can never know. You might not understand, but it's my only escape," The Princess furrowed her brow, "I'm serious, I can't _ imagine _what would happen if my father knew. Link, I trust you, so please… don't tell _anyone._"

Now, the knight was unnerved. What was so bad that no one could know? But, of course he had to show his agreement with a solemn nod. This pleased Zelda, so she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the entrance hurriedly.

Just as they were about to enter, a red Rito walked out the door and stood slouched over their feet. When the bird looked up and saw Link, he pointed directly at the unsuspecting hyrulean and shouted.

"OI, LISTEN 'ERE, MATE. DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU JUST TRY-"

But before he could finish, the Rito suddenly lurched forwards and spewed his dinner all over the knight's boots. In disgust, and shock, Link jumped backwards, freeing himself from the Princess' grip. After his little performance, the Rito slowly stumbled his way out of the place, babbling gibberish as he went. This was enough evidence enough for Link to piece together where they were and what was going on.

He looked at Zelda, who was grossed out by what just happened, "Princess, is this… a bar?"

She put on a sheepish smile, "That is correct."

Hyruleans living in Central Hyrule were never to drink alcohol. It was an activity highly looked down upon and if you were found to be under the influence, you could lose everything; your reputation, your honour, your job, your house… Link was not sure about this in the slightest. He didn't know if he wanted to be a part of it, and a small voice in his head was saying he should tell the king. But it was Zelda, she knew what she was doing, she wouldn't let something as serious as this go _too _far. The knight took a step back from the half buried wooden structure and thought about turning around.

Except, she trusted him.

Zelda took a breath and walked over to the stunned Link. She grabbed his arm once more and took him towards the entrance.

"Princess… what if someone recognises us?"

"The only people who come here are the desperate and the ones who couldn't care less. We'll be fine, no one in there is in the right condition to rat us out anyway."

The large room smelt foul, wafts of vomit and mould was almost everywhere. But it was the overpowering stench of alcohol that was thicker than all other odours. There were different races scattered about the tables and chairs, some passed out, others smoking. At the very back of the room was a glossy wooden bench with a Gerudo lady behind, stereotypically cleaning some glasses. Zelda practically dragged Link to the two stools placed under the bench and sat him on one.

The tall Gerudo had on a collared white sleeveless shirt and a black suit-vest, very different to the traditional Gerudian attire. She smiled as she saw Zelda and Link sitting themselves down.

"Aah, Sav'aaq Princess, it's been a while," She said as she placed the glass down, "And who is this strapping young vai you've brought?"

"It's Link, you know-"

The Gerudian cut her of with a laugh, "Of course, how could I forget. You _have_ told me about this little hyrulean many times before."

"Naavi!"

In amusement, Naavi chuckled and put down two large glasses, "Alright, alright. So, what would it be Princess, and Knight?"

Link was still in shock at what he was doing, so Zelda answered for him, "Actually, I'm thinking of getting hammered tonight, give me what you gave last time."

The bartender smirked and raised an eyebrow, "The King being a nuisance again?" she asked, putting away the large glasses.

The Princess nodded her head and watched as she put two significantly smaller ones in front of her. Link put his elbows on the bench and rested his face in his hands, feeling disappointed as he watched the Gerudian pour a clear kind of drink into each glass. Zelda put an arm around him and gave the hyrulean a small, comforting hug.

"Come on, Link, drink up and you'll feel much better," she said as she slid one of the glasses in front of her knight, "Trust me."

He looked up at her disapprovingly, but eventually sighed and carefully picked up the spotless glass. He studied it for a while, contemplating whether he should back out yet. In the end, he knew he couldn't, it was his duty to make sure the Princess is _always_ content.

* * *

**Please Reveiw, I wanna know your input :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The mischievous and drunken giggling coming from Zelda made Link smile, wide. He had only a few shots and was starting to feel tipsy. The Princess had three shot-glasses that she had been attempting to balance like a house of cards. In amusement, Link started flicking the glasses at the base of the tiny tower, threatening to destroy the whole structure.

"No, don't do thaaat," she whined, "Its gonna fall overrr."

"Like this?"

The knight smirked and pushed the top glass off the ones holding it up. Zelda, annoyed that her hard work was now 'destroyed', elbowed him in the stomach. It hurt, but was completely worth it.

"Hey, listen, listen… We should- we should do something," Zelda hiccupped, "Oh I know, we should- should tell each other secrets!"

Link nodded and took another freshly poured shot, "Heh-yeah okay."

Zelda suddenly spat out the first confession, "I broke Revali's bow," she quickly slammed down another shot before continuing, "_on purpose."_

"Okay, well… I-… I was the one who bent the King's crown when we were six."

"I steal rupees off my- off my father to come here, hehehe-"

"I set the Great Deku Tree alight accidently-"

"I kicked a bomb at the old stable to see what- what would happen-!"

"I fell down the side of the castle wall trying to get to your window-!"

The two kept at the charade, Zelda laughing as she told small secrets that never bothered her, and Link spouting out honest truths covered in years of festering guilt.

"I broke my leg so- so I could keep studying the Sheika Slate!"

"You are the only reason I wake up in the morning!"

The Princess started laughing uncontrollably, "That's adorable, Link!"

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He let her scruff up his hair, but felt almost terrible for what he said due to her reaction. After Zelda let him go, Link leant his head against her shoulder, his face getting buried in her blonde hair.

"Your hair smells nice…"

"It ta-tastes nice too!"

The princess giggled uncontrollably as she watched Link try to taste her hair, but was interrupted when Naavi came over with a questioning look.

Zelda took this as a chance to get more alcohol, "Hahaaah, Naavi! Gi-give us another-"

"I think not, you two. It's possibly time for you to find a way home," The bartender stated.

The slumped over princess slowly slid off the stool and shook her head, "Do you think I'm sober enough to- to ride my horse?"

"I'm not legally allowed to answer that."

"That means YES!"

"Wait for me, Zelda," Link hopped off his own stool and tried running after the now sprinting princess.

Naavi watched as the two severely drunk hyruleans ran out the entrance. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. The Gerudian knew it wouldn't be the last she'd see them but still prayed that it would've been.

Outside, the royal white horse was grazing on some midnight grass. It got startled when Zelda suddenly jumped onto it, causing the creature the rear up and kick it's front legs, braying loudly. The princess, still enjoying herself, laughed and held onto the horse as the knight was trying to soothe it. Once the beast calmed down enough, he grabbed the princess and pulled her off the saddle, scalding her before jumping on himself. Zelda, still finding everything that happened amusing, continued her laughing fit while climbing behind Link.

And with a quick slap to the backside by the royal highness herself, the horse started frantically speeding towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**Please Reveiw, I wanna know your input :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Knight and Princess arrived at Hyrule Castle's stables, chuckling about nonsensical nothings. Both their spirits were high and little by little, their common sense started to fade. The royal horse, almost fed up with the way the hyruleans were acting, led itself to it's stall. As they entered, Link almost got his head smacked by the door's arc, ducking just in time to avoid it. Zelda however, slipped off the saddle and fell onto the hay-strewn floor. She lay there smiling, not being able to comprehend what had just happened. After the white steed backed itself into the wooden stall, the knight who was still on it's back swung to the right and dropped to the ground as to stand over Zelda.

"Enjoying the floor, princess?" He smirked and extended his arm out to help her.

The princess reached up to grab his hand. Instead of using it to her advantage, she pulled him down with her, causing the unsuspecting male to fall on top. He rolled over and the two started laughing it off. Zelda, whose hair was entangled with straw from the floor, inched closer to Link. She wanted to physically feel him, rather than just know that he was next to her, she liked it. Link noticed this and put an arm around her, pulling Zelda closer.

They laid in the dirty stable hay for a while, enjoying each other's presence in silence…

Suddenly, a small giggle was heard. Link turned his head to see the cause shaking in his arms. She couldn't stop trembling and when she turned to look Link in the eyes, she started laughing even harder.

"Is there something I'm missing? Have you finally lost it? Does Hyrule needs a new princess?", the young knight questioned, after a moment of confused staring.

"Oh- its nothing too- too funny, although, I never thought I'd be having- these kinds of… impulses."

"Impulses? What sort of impulses would those be, _your majesty?_", Link said as Zelda slowly rose from the hay pile.

"I'd sa- say they're of the- the… impulsive kind" the cynical princess hiccupped, earning a laugh from the escort as he stood to join her.

"Now those are certainly dangerous types of impulses… lots of _interesting_ scenarios can occur." Link retorted as they entered the castle, both with a single destination in mind that neither wanted to admit.

"I love those types of scenarios- they're fun."

"And what do you consider to be fun, dear _princess_?"

"Things that I have only ha- had fantasies of, things that have… been on- on the edge of my mind."

"And have you yet to follow through with any of these... fantasies?" Link silently breathed as they entered a corridor.

"Not- not yet, but..."

Zelda decided to take hold of her urges and spun quickly, pushing Link against the corridor wall, pinning him against it. She leaned in and softly kissed his neck, savouring the feel of his skin as her left hand trailed down his torso and slipped under his shirt.

Link was caught slightly off guard having been teasing the princess but never expecting her to actually go through. Although, she had, and he wasn't in a position to tell her to stop.

Zelda started kissing her way up the knight's neck and over his chin until she reached his lips. She pulled back and seductively licked her lips under lowered lashes. she had let go and both were wrapped around each other against the wall. One of her hands in his hair, the other looped behind his back, him grabbing her from behind.

She took a few more seconds to catch her breath and then pounced, Link was ready this time. Their lips met hungrily, fusing and melting with each other. Zelda opened her mouth and he took the invitation, their tongues swirling around in a back and forth fight of passion. They broke apart, gasping for air, a satisfied smile plastered on each of their faces.

* * *

**Please Reveiw, I wanna know your input :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, excuse me princess," The royal swordsman sneered, holding the princess close, "Are you-"

Zelda put a finger to his lips, shushing him. She wanted more- she had always wanted more. Right now, it was all she was able to think about, she could only act on impulse.

Link flinched as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her room. His mind was foggy with both desire and alcohol, he didn't know what else to do- besides, he was trained to make sure the princess was _always_ content. The knight followed, trying not to stumble or fall as his captor yanked him through the halls, up the stairs and towards her large door.

The entire castle was asleep, apart from the princess and her knight. They tried to be quiet as they 'snuck' through the maze of corridors and rooms, no one woke up and no one suspected a thing. The two were finally alone.

Zelda pushed open the two wooden doors and stepped into her room, formulating a plan for herself and her unsuspecting escort, who closed and bolted the doors behind them. The princess' royal quarters were highly decorated in the same sky-blue fabric that the two wore, it was obviously her favourite colour. A wooden desk was placed on one side of the room with a bookshelf opposite, and underneath, a shaggy blue carpet. In the centre of the room was a large bed, on which lay the same sky-blue blankets, decorated with four pillows. Everything was in pristine condition, well looked after and clean.

The princess pushed her knight onto the bed, kicking off her boots and crawling on top. She lent down and held his gloved hand. Biting into the end of the brown leather, she slowly pulled it off whilst keeping her eye contact the entire time. In amusement, he replied with an eyebrow raise. He didn't want to question it, it was all too hard to question with _her_ anyway- plus, it's his duty to make sure the princess was _always_ content.

She continued by trying to undo the belts the swordsman had wrapped around his waist and shoulder, but after a while of fiddling, she growled and sat up straight, arms crossed, "Why- why must you have so many belts?"

Along with a smirk, the only reply she got was an, "Oh, no reason."

Link finally decided to do something helpful, he shoved the unsuspecting royal off him and sat up. Zelda frowned, but watched as he put his hands behind his back and took off all three belts with ease. He threw them across the room and turned to the princess, goofy smile and all. She rolled her eyes, badly hiding her own amusement.

"Now, where were we?"

She giggled as she gently pushed him back onto the pillows, taking off his blue champions' tunic. He continued to smirk whilst reaching back and unzipping the small sleeved crop shirt she wore before dropping it off the side of the bed, getting excited, but starting to feel a little weak. Both peeled the many pieces of clothing off each other until they were left in their undergarments. Zelda was getting very rowdy with it all, becoming impatient and biting her lip in agitation. Link however, was feeling woozy from all the alcohol he wasn't used to. He continued though, wanting to satisfy the princess and finally get a piece of her that he _needed_. The knight was still pinned down by Zelda, and after a small breath, Link finally reached around her back once more to undo her bra. He felt it release and slowly started to pull the cloth away to see a sight he would probably never see again. He pulled the straps over her shoulders, starting to perk up a little before suddenly-

He woke up.

* * *

**NO, DON'T WORRY, it's not the 'just a dream' ending... it'll make sense with the next chapter!**

**also**

**Please Reveiw, I wanna know your input :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Link's eyes shot open, he sat up quickly before immediately feeling his head explode with an immense pain. He fell back into the soft blue pillows and groaned, it was absolutely awful to have a headache in the morning. His mouth and throat were dry, it hurt to breathe, and he couldn't get up because of this overpowering headache. The knight coughed and tried to swallow before realising he wasn't in his own bed… no it wasn't _his_ bed at _all_. _His_ room wasn't sky-blue themed. _His_ bed wasn't covered in thick silky blankets decorated with the Royal Crest. _His_ bed didn't have a large number of cushiony pillows either. _His room_ never had clothes from both the knight and princess strewn across the floor and hanging off the polished wooden bedframe.

So it wasn't a dream… was it…?

Light filtered through the windows, covering the highly disappointed and guilty knight. The sounds of cheerful native birds chirruped through the room, contrasting the silent ball of shame covering his face and naked body in _her _bed-covers. He was drowning in embarrassment and couldn't sulk about it; his throat felt as if someone had scratched it up, his head was spinning and he was supposed to be _the appointed knight, _an _example_.

Suddenly, the large wooden doors of the room were quietly opened. In entered Zelda wearing a large robe. She held a glass filled with a gross looking concoction and sat on the bed, in front of Link. The knight mentally braced himself thinking he was going to get told off for doing what they did. That was going to be it, their relationship was about to be ruined.

Instead, he was met with a genuine smile and was handed the glass of gross, gunky water.

"This will help, trust me."

Link hesitantly took the glass and inspected it as she sighed and looked towards the floorboards for comfort. There was complete silence as he tried to drink the revolting substance.

The royal lay back on her bed, across her escort's legs. She took a small breath and closed her eyes, "You might want to put some clothing on. I want to go and try to activate those ruins once more."

In confusion, Link tilted his head. He wanted to know what happened the night before, as he couldn't remember much. Zelda noticed his confused gaze and shook her head, "Who cares if it doesn't work again, I want to keep tr-"

"No, your highness…" He whispered, "What happened…?"

"Last night?"

The knight nodded in confirmation, so she continued, whilst sitting up, "Well, exactly what you're thinking."

The male hyrulean's head dropped and he put the now half-empty glass on the small side table next to him. Zelda sighed as she stood and started gathering the champion's clothing and throwing it towards her knight, "Please put something on, I don't want anyone coming in here and seeing _this_."

He hesitantly obeyed, waiting for the princess to turn the other way before starting to change. She did the same, but secretly watched him as he struggled to put on his trousers and tunic through a dazed state. Once she was finished, she walked over to Link, trying, to no avail, to put his belts back on. The royal swatted his hands away and started fiddling with it herself.

"Link," she breathed, "Do you… regret it?"

He honestly didn't know. He started recollecting some bits and pieces of the things they did last night- and it was _almost_ meaningful, but he was drunk, so it wasn't full of the meaning he would've liked it to be. Plus, it was absolutely against his morals as a hyrulean of the Royal Guard. He truly did have romantic feelings for the one he was assigned to protect- although she was the princess and he would have no chances, anyway, being her appointed knight would give them an even worse chance of being accepted as a couple. He was conflicted on which was more important- though, his train of thought came to a sudden halt by a click of the belt and a face on his shoulder.

"I thought I did," she paused, "but I realised that I didn't."

The knight closed his eyes and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Zelda stood up and dusted herself off, "Come on, we better get going. Father might get suspicious, maybe."

Link swallowed and stood up, holding his head. The two walked towards the door, the knight grabbed hold of the metal handles and pushed the heavy wooden doors open for the princess. She looked up at him, smiled, then kissed his cheek, "You know, you talk a lot when you're under the influence… I like your voice, you should speak more."

With a hesitant, shaky breath, the usually silent male smirked, "Of course, whatever contents you… Zelda…"

END

* * *

**Please Reveiw, I wanna know what you all thought of this short story! I think it's pretty okay.**


End file.
